Dua Bujang Mengejar Cinta
by SUICCHON
Summary: Antara Aomine dan Kagami. Antara cinta, bujang, rivalitas, dan hidup yang sarat lawakan. Serta antara usaha dan pengorbanan menemukan kekasih hati.


Warning : mengandung unsur OOC, EYD (Ejaan Yang Dilupakan), BL, typo, serta siluman siluman dunia perfanfiksian.

*SUICCHON*

 **"Dua Bujang Mengejar Cinta"**

.

.

.

"Mas, adek tuh engak bisa diginiin mas! Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Dik. Bukan maksud mas begitu dik. Mas bukannya cuek ke kamu. Mas bukannya enggak sayang dik."

"Tapi mas lebih suka main sama si dekil itu daripada hang out ama temen temenku. Hiks… iya kan mas?"

Kagami mengurut keningnya. Pusing menghadapi wanita pms yang notabene pacarnya yang juga seorang adik kelas beda sekolah. Pusing. Ia bukannya tak sayang, namun bukan berarti ia cinta juga. Pacarnya ini sedikit sedikit ngambek kalau ia kelupaan jadwal ngedate atau cuek ke doi Cuma gara gara ia keasyikan one on one dengan sahabatnya atau dibuat lupa waktu dengan bertanding main Elsword.

Tidak ikut berkumpul bersama pacarnya dan kawan kawannya bukan berarti ia tak sayang. Hanya malas saja sejatinya. Ya masa lelaki kekar yang namanya tersohor ke seluruh bangsa karena turnamen nasional cabang olahraga basket ikut nongkrong di pojok kafe Starbucks? Hellawww. Isinya wanita dengan pakaian pakaian pink kelap kelip merusak mata masa ia satu satunya kambing diantara kumbang? Atau kambing diantara kembang kalau kata sohib kentalnya. Pantangan itu. Haram hukumnya.

Ia sih sejujurnya lebih suka nongkrong di pojok Maji burger sambil cas cus ngobrolin soal pemain NBA atau pertandingan antar tim mana yang akan bagus buat dipertaruhkan bersama si dekil Aomine. Kadang sahabatnya Aomine juga akan menyerempet soal bintang bintang grapur seperti Horikita Mai. Namun kagami curiga kalau sebenarnya Aomine ini menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. JAV misalnya. Masa laki yang mengklaim diri gahul itu mengaku belum pernah nonton JAV? Kagami berani dikunci dalam satu ruangan bersama makhluk humu yang sedang bergairah kalau itu sampai terjadi.

"Mas…"

"Ya dik?"

"Ngomong dong mas!"

Kagami kicep. Mau ngomong apa? Situasinya gerah begini ia disuruh ngomong?

"Mas, adik minta putus."

Hening.

"Mas! Denger nggak?"

"kenapa minta putus dik?"

"karena mas terlalu baik buatku. BHAY!"

Kagami melongo. Ia barusan diputus cewek apa ditolak cewek ya? Sohibnya bilang kalau cewek sudah beralibi seseorang terlalu baik untuknya, itu tandanya seorang lelaki harus siap menerima kenyataan dan memperbanyak stok sabun batangan untuk sebulan. Kondisi dimana sudah tak terdapat asa.

Wanita lucu yang baru sekitar 12 detik menjadi mantan Kagami itu berlari. Kagami hanya bisa menatap geyolan bahunya yang berlari lari kecil menghampiri kawannya lalu bertos ria itu. Kagami pasrah. Yasudah. Ia jones legal sekarang.

"Oi, baka."

Sohibnya yang bernama Aomine keluar dari balik pohon yang sedari tadi ia pergunakan untuk menguping pembicaraan Kagami. Menyeringai songong sebelum menepuk pundak Kagami dan bergumam santai.

"Ati ati tar pulangnya."

Aish. Tumben tumbenan nih sohibnya perhatian padanya.

"Emang napa?" tanya Kagami pede.

"Depan gerbang tar bakal banjir. Ati ati tenggelam."

"He?"

"Ati ati tenggelam dalam kenangan mantan."

Kefred.

Kagami tarik kata katanya soal Aomine yang perhatian padanya. Masa bodo soal lelaki tak boleh menarik kata katanya. Ia tak peduli. Itu cuma quote anime saja kok.

"Bangke lo."

.

.

.

"Ssst! Kuroko! Kasih ke Aomine. Betewe jangan dibaca isinya!"

Kagami menyodorkan secuil sobekan kertas yang dilipat menjadi kecil sekali pada Kuroko, salah seorang kambing diantara kambing kambing di kelasnya. Ya, Kagami sekolah di STM. Sekolah dimana tidak ada kembang untuk dipetik.

Kuroko menerimanya, mulai membuka lipatannya.

"Woi jangan dibuka!" seru Kagami masih dalam metode berbicara lirih.

Kuroko nekat saja. Kepo dia soal obrolan rahasia antara Kagami dan Aomine.

 _'Hari ini lo ke Game Fantasia nggak?_  
 _Balesnya harus lewat Kuroko, bro.'_

Plis. Kuroko pikir isinya sesuatu yang penting seperti bolos sama sama atau apa. Taunya begini doang. Tampang aja heavy metal, hati tetep heavy rotation. Enggak laki.

'Gw mau ketemu patjar. Sabtu depan aja.'

Balasannya datang sejurus kemudian masih via Kuroko yang juga masih membukanya. Masa? Kagami tidak percaya. Masa Aomine punya pacar? Ia baru putus dari pacarnya seminggu lalu. Jangan jangan ia gagal Move on dan kembali mengemis cinta dari kakak kelas bohay dari sekolah sebelah itu? Atau ia pasang pelet? Ah Aomine bukan tipe lelaki putus cinta dukun bergerak. Aomine cukup lumayan menunjukkan taringnya pada wanita wanita SMK sebelah. Ya meski tidak membuang fakta bahwa kagami merasa lebih ganteng darinya.

Kagami melongok ke samping. Melihat Aomine yang balik menatapnya sambil berlenggak lenggok menggoyangkan bahunya. Tersenyum seolah mengatakan 'dasar jones lu'. Kemudian ia menujukkan bukunya yang bertuliskan huruf kapital besar besar.

'JONES LU'

Kembali ia berlenggak lenggok menikmati musik lewat headset kecil yang terpasang di telinganya. Ah. Aomine nampaknya sudah menyia-nyiakan nyaawanya. Tak tahu saja dia siapa guru yang berdiri di depan sana. Pak Haizaki yang kabarnya sebentar lagi berulang tahun ke 25. Guru muda super galak namun kece yang seharusnya mangkal di SMK wanita saja daripada di kelas penuh makhluk sejenis sepertinya. Pangsa pasarnya bisa tak laku kalau tetap mangkal mengajar bujang bujang tak bermasa depan cerah ceria.

Kagami meremas kertasnya jengkel. Sial! Nanti malam minggu! Dan Aomine kefred itu malah pacaran bersama gadis entah siapa yang belum dikenalkan ke Kagami. Kagami harus mengajak kuroko untuk berdoa agar hujan badai turun nanti malam. Hujan malam ini sangat ia perlukan agar tidak menyesali statusnya sebagai jones baru. Giliran ia jones, Aomine dapat pacar. Giliran ia pacaran, Aomine jonesan. Maunya apa sih? Kok labil sekali. Aomine pun nampaknya sudah tidak bisa menahan untuk bertemu gadis pujaan hati yang baru akan ia temui untuk pertama kali. Aomine kenal via bbm karena bergabung di grup yang sama. Tokyo Ghoul Fansclub. Tadinya bertemu di facebook tapi kemudian menjadi akrab di bbm. Wanita lucu super seksi yang wajah wajahnya mirip Horikita Mai. Mengaku masih seumuran dengannya namun memiliki aura yang sangat sangat dewasa dan lemah lembut. Pokoknya tipenya Aomine sekali.

Katanya sih belum punya pacar. Makanya Aomine girang sekali dan mulai melancarkan serangan meliuk liuk untuk membuat si betina takluk. Serangannya telak dan mentok hingga suatu malam si betina mengiriminya bm sok malu malu mengucapkan selamat tidur.

Aomine segera tanggap kondisi. Menanyakan mau dibawa kemana hubungan mereka. Apakah ke lagunya Armada atau Isyana. Si gadis malu malu menjawab iya, aomine seketika headbengan dan bernadzar akan mengajak kagami ke konser Sheilla On 7 di GOR UNY Desember nanti. Ia yang traktir lightstick, bir kagami yang bayar tiket VVIP. Itulah indahnya persahabatan dengan Kagami si malaikat.

Persahabatan itu indah. Maka ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, ia tarik tangan Kagami menuju atap sekolah. Menyeretnya dari Kuroko dan Takao yang terus terusan meminta pajak jones. Bagi mereka kejonesan itu layak dirayakan dengan sekotak susu coklat Frissian Flag dan sebungkus Beng Beng. Kagami merasa bersyukur sekali kala Aomine menariknya menuju atap sambil membawa seplastik jajan untuk dinikmati berdua. Pajak jadian kalau kata Aomine.

"Bantuin gue dong."

Kagami membuka keripik singkongnya saat Aomine tiba tiba berultimatum.

"Gah."

"Lo kan sahabat gue ya masa lo tega geto?"

Ini orang minta tolong apa orang demo menuntut penurunan harga bbm?

"Pernah gitu gue nolak permintaan elo?" Kagami melontarkan pertnyaan retoris.

"Kali ini soal hidup dan mati."

"Lo tiap minta tolong bilang begitu melulu tau gak? Kapan sih lo minta tolong pas enggak diambang kematian gitu? Gue dah nggak mempan lo gituin."

Aomine menepuk kepalanya sendiri sambil berpose 'Te-he'. Kagami jijik melihatnya. Aomine mendadak cabe.

"Oke."

Aomine nampak salah tingkah, sebelum berujar sok sokan setrong.

"Ciuman yok."

Hening. Kagami berhenti bernafas. Aomine berhenti meminum susu coklat.

"Ha?"

"Kita ciuman yok. Bibir ama bibir gitu."

Kagami memastikan telinganya tidak mendadak disfungsi. Menatap Aomine yaang nyengir yakin, ia mantap hati. Bangkit cepat dan bergeser lima langkah dari aomine. Membuat radius aman arah jam sembilan dari si dekil yang pasti punya gen humu dalam jiwanya tersebut. Tabok kagami kalau sampai ia salah.

"Sakit lo."

"Lo jangan salah paham!"

"Ya gue gimana enggak salah paham kalo elo tiba tiba minta ciuman bibir ke bibir ama gue? Elo pasti homo! Pasti!"

"Homo nenek lo! Gua straight men! Masih suka oppai gede!"

"Ya terus napa ngajakin ciuman gue? Homo lo!"

"Bangke! Lo bisa nggak ngatain gue homo? Gue straight!" Aomine mulai panas.

"Kefred! Kalo homo ngaku dong lo! Tau gini kan gue nggak sering sering main ke rumah lo! Nggak sering sering ngijinin lo nginep di kos gue!"

"Oi! Gua dah bilang gua bukan homo!"

"Sini maju lo! Gue jabanin!"

Kagami beringsut ke depan, mencengkram seragam identitas STM Seirin milik Aomine yang berwarna biru gelap. Aomine menepuk jidatnya. Merasa gagal paham. Ia yang harusnya menarik krah baju kagami sambil berucap ngotot memprotes tuduhan Kagami soal kehomoannya yang punya kemungkinan 0%. Bukan Kagami yang sekeras mungkin menarik narik krah seragam Aomine. Niatannya agar Aomine terpancing. Namun takdir menolak. Aomine bergeming.

"Jadi ceritanya begini."

"Ceritanya elo putus dari cewek elo terus mau nembak gue berhubung gue lagi kosong! Ye kan? Ngaku lo!"

"Jangan pede deh lo. Minat juga enggak gue ama lo. Sekali aja jangan suudzon ke gue, baka!"

"Oke terus apa?"

Kagami berhenti menarik krah Aomine dan dengan santai dudukan sambil mengunyah keripik singkong.

"Gue rencananya mau nyium cewek gue tar malem."

Kagami menganggung angguk. Merasa sok paham akan dibawa kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Siap siap memberikan wejangan untuk Aomine. Berhubung ia sahabat karibnya, makanya ia pun akan mengerahkan seluruh pengalaman masa bujangnya untuk dijadikan acuan bertahan dalam hubungan pacaran. Namun nampaknya ia sedang lelah batin. Ia lupa. Ia masih sama polosnya dengan Aomine. Masih selevel pengalamannya dengan Aomine. Masih sama sama amatiran meski sudah tahunan berpacaran.

"Ya. Gue tau elo belom pernah nyium cewek."

"Elo juga sama. Ngga usah saling mengatai."

"Siap." Jawab Kagami enteng

"Gue nggak mau tar jadi canggung. Makanya gue mau latihan ama elo berhubung elo sahabat gue."

"Gua panggilin Murasakibara bentar. Pockynya jangan dimakan. Lumayan buat nyogok Murasakibara."

"Theeedaaaak! Lo ngerusuh nama baik gue aja! Kalo sampe bocor berita malu maluin ini, gue rela lari keliling sekolah sambil make kaos tulisan Aokaga dari mbak mbak yang kemarin gue ketemu di mall!"

Aomine berteriak horror.

"Ada emang?"

"Ho'oh."

Aomine tidak bohong. Kemarin ia jalan jalan di fantasia, ia bertemu sepasang gadis yang kira kira ia taksir sudah berkepala dua. Asyik mengobrolkan Aokaga dan memakai kaos Aokaga juga. Nampaknya fujo. Ya tapi Aomine sih positive thinking saja. Mungkin cuma kaos pemberian. Atau fujo in denial. Atau kaosnya sedang diskon. Banyak kemungkinannya.

"Jadi gimana?"

Kagami duduk lagi. Sibuk memikirkan prospek ciuman dengan Aomine. Bakal menguntungkan atau merugikan. Kalau ketahuan resikonya tak main main. Tapi kalau tidak ketahuan kan lumayan buat pengalaman. Ya meski Aomine maupun Kagami sama sama menolak mati matian fakta bahwa ciuman pertama mereka akan dicuri oleh cowok.

Kagami memejamkan mata. Dilema dan galau setengah mati. Ia akan dicap homo bin maho nan ero kalau mengiyakan ajakan Aomine yang barusan. Tapi kasus ini benar benar soal hidup dan mati.

"Ah kelamaan lo! Gue keburu jadi bangke!"

"Gue lagi mi….hmmmmppphh!"

Ya. Dan Aomine sudah memulai start duluan. Kagami tidak diajak berkongsi terlebih dahulu. Kagami yang kelamaan berpikir dan Aomine yang sudah tak tahan ingin segera praktek daripada terus terusan membahas teori teori yang tidak bermutu.

Kagami jelas shock sekali ketika sepasang bibir berasa susu coklat menempel di bibirnya, dengan lidah yang memaksa masuk ke mulutnya dan merasakan susu stroberi yang di produksi satu pabrik dengan susu coklat yang Aomine tenggak. Manis dan enak.

Kagami dibuat kaget sekaget kagetnya saat Aomine menangkupkan kedua tangan coklatnya di pipi Kagami. Berusaha menguasai wajah Kagami yang berontak ingin menoleh kemana mana demi bisa lari dari ciuman Aomine yang mulai sinting.

Kagami mendorong wajah Aomine ketika ia sudah hampir tersedak oleh ulah Aomine kemudian menabok kepala biru itu kuat kuat dengan sedotan kecil susu Frissian Flag.

"Sinting!"

"Dah! Gue nggak bakal ngulangin lagi!" Aomine terbatuk batuk karena ulahnya sendiri.

Kagami pun turut menyumbangkan nada nada terbatuk di atap sekolah siang itu. Kemudian berlari lari ke pojok pagar untuk meludahkan bekas bekas keperjakaannya yang dicuri Aomine. Sesekali menggosok gosok bibirnya brutal hingga basahlah lengannya oleh ludah.

"Hahahaha! Tapi sip deh. Gue siap ciuman buat tar malem! Hahahahaha! Mantaaap!" tawanya menggelegar puas sekali. Kagami jadi horror sendiri.

"Nggak waras lo, Aho. Dah lah. Gue balik duluan. Ikutan sinting gue kalo lama lama ama lo!"

Pelan tapi pasti, Kagami yang sudah kembali ke dunia realita berjalan menghampiri Aomine. Melewati Aomine yang kegirangan menyadari ia cukup siap untuk prakteknya nanti malam. Sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di bahu Aomine.

"Selamat berjuang, bro."

Ya. Itu Kagami yang berusaha menyemangati sahabat dekatnya.

.

.

.

Aomine menganggap malamnya saat itu super spesial. Makanya ia bisa bercerita menggebu gebu pada Kagami yang nampak sangat mengantuk mendengar celoteh tak pentingnya.

"Lo dengerin gue kan?"

"Napa?"

"Ngantuk banget lo kayaknya. Habis ngapain?"

"Gue? Habis chatting ama cewek syantiks."

"Alay lo."

Kagami lalu menunjukkan ponsel androidnya. Menunjukkan foto seorang gadis unyu berambut pirang model keriting gantung yang sangat mempesona. Aomine akui gadis dalam foto itu terlampau cantik. Terlampau berharga untuk jadi calon pacar Kagami selanjutnya. Namun secantik apapun gadis itu, belum mengalahkan kecantikan gadis yang mendapar berkah menjadi pacarnya.

Aomine cukup yakin gadis dalam foto itu cepat atau lambat akan segera menjadi mangsa Kagami. Aomine tahu betul cara Kagami memperlakukan wanita. Ia lembut, baik dan kelewat malaikat banget. Selain itu, ia bule dan ia sangat tajir meski tinggal di kos ada yang tidak suka Kagami. Ia yakin gadis itu akan jatuh ke dekapan Kagami hanya dengan beberapa kali chattingan.

"Siapa tuh?"

"Anak SMK sebelah. Jurusan akuntansi. Lucu ya." Kagami tersenyum melihat foto gadis itu.

"Pacarin deh sana. Tar kita dobel date di Blitz Megaplex."

"Ogah ah gue dobel date ama lo. Lo sukanya minta traktiran. Betewe lo jadi nyium cewek lo nggak?"

Aomine mendadak pundung. Baper dianya ditanya seperti itu. Ciumannya gagal, wanitanya keburu berkilah sebelum ciumannya dicuri si dim asal STM Seirin. Bilangnya sudah malam, padahal sesungguhnya Aomine tahu wanita itu belum siap mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Aomine. Selanjutnya sehabis perjumpaan singkat berbekas menyengat, Aomine agak agak sensitif alias baperan kalau ditanya soal ciuman.

Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa siapa atas kejadian malam itu. Meski biasanya masyarakat akan menyalahkan nama bapak Zoko-Ui untuk setiap kejadian buruk namun Aomine masih menjadi warga yang baik dengan tidak melimpahkan kasus gagal ciuman pada pemerintahan. Lagipula ia sadar kok, pemerintahan saat ini tengah sibuk mengurus berbagai kasus level naga atau level dewa.

Kisah itu ia ceritakan pada Kagami dan berujung dengan Kagami tertawa ngakak. Mengingat Aomine kemarin sangat pede dan jumawa akan mencium bibir wanita. Taunya nyalinya ciut juga saat tiba masanya ia berhadapan dengan realita tajam setajam silet. Kagami tak habis pikir juga nasib Aomine bisa sesial itu. Bahkan raut kekecewaannya masih nampak hingga mereka berbincang saat itu.

"Yo dah. Lo ngga usah baper gitu deh. Tar one on one aja yok."

Ajak kagami yang seketika disetujui Aomine. Ah, kagami selalu tau apa yang jadi obat Aomine saat ia perlu penawar racun dalam jiwanya.

"Key!"

Jadi rencana mereka benar benar terealisasikan saat sepulang sekolah keduanya ngibrit ke alun alun kota dimana ada lapangan basket disana. Mengabaikan ketua kelas berambut hijau berkacamata yang sibuk memanggil nama mereka karena mereka terlanjur bolos jadwal piket dengan alibi hendak belajar mapel kewirausahaan. Padahal sekolah mereka STM. Si hijau yang disinyalir bernama Midorima jelas tidak percaya 100%.

Lapangan basket saat itu berisi anak anak muda dari SMA Yosen yang sama sama sedang bermain basket. Namun begitu melihat duo duet pemain basket baik legal maupun illegal itu, mereka perlahan lahan menyingkir. Merasakan tidak bisa menang melawan penunggu lapangan basket alun alun kota yang selalu memberikan penampakan seram bagi siapa saja yang hendak memakai lapangan. Seakan akan ada plakat bertuliskan 'INI MILIK AOKAGA!'

Dua ronde mereka saling one on one memeras keringat sebelum dihentikan oleh seorang wanita pejalan kaki yang kebetulan melintas di area sana. Berhenti hanya untuk menyaksikan Kagami yang mengelap keringat.

"Kagami bukan ya?"

Si gadis berseragam dari SMK sebelah yang notabene SMK khusus wanita berhenti dan menyapa lembut. Kedua bujang disana berhenti hanya untuk melihat siapa gerangan wanita yang tinggi posturnya, indah senyumnya serta lemah lembut tingkah lakunya.

"Ya. Aku kagami. Siapa ya?"

"Aah! Kak kagami beneran ternyata!"

Gadis manis itu berlari menghampir Kagami.

Aomine melongo kesetanan. Apa apaan Kagami disapa bidadari jatuh dari galaksi? Wajah wajahnya seperti familiar begitu.

Mereka bercakap cakap dan kagami nampak terkejut mengetahui siapa gadis tinggi yang tingginya bahkan hampir mencapai 190 cm tersebut. Keduanya bersalaman singkat sebelum si gadis malu malu mengeluarkan ponsel dan tongsis untuk eksyen sejenak bersama Kagami. Seterkenalkah itu seorang preman kawan si kulit tan? Aomine saja belum pernah ada yang menyapa di jalanan kecuali kakak kakak manis yang sudah bekerja, masa Kagami bisa disapa anak SMK sebelah? Ah. Aomine jadi iri.

"Siapa sih?"

"Itu yang tadi gue kasih lihat pp nya di facebook. yang tadi gue bikin wallpaper! Cewek dari SMK sebelah. Lo kan bisa lihat badgenya sama warna seragamnya."

"Akuntansi yak? Enggak cocok lo. Dia pinter makanya bisa masuk Akuntansi. Lah elo?"

"Diem lo. Lo juga rankingnya ngga beda jauh ama gue. IQ jongkok lo mah." Balas Kagami sambil mendribble bola yang segera dihalangi Aomine.

"Ulangan kemarin gue dapet nilai 4. Elo dapet 3.75. Jelas siapa yang lebih pinter." Aomine tak mau kalah.

"Tapi remidinya mendingan gue. Gue dapet 4 lo dapet 3.75."

Angin semilir sejuk, memberikan suara ngakak menertawakan kebodohan kedua manusia disana. Seorang gadis remaja duduk wifian di samping lapangan basket sambil memutar lagu anime semakin terasa seakan menertawakan kebodohan keduanya.

"Gua niat pengen double date."

Ujar Aomine sambil menembakkan bola. Dibelakangnya Kagami keki bukan main. Bolanya dicuri Aomine. Jangan jangan gadis manis tadi akan ditikung dan dicuri Aomine juga? Kagami tak segan segan membacok Aomine kalau benar terjadi seperti itu. Ah, keinginan Aomine untuk double date bersama Kagami masih menjadi sebuah misteri.

Bukan ia tak mau double date bersama Aomine. Tapi biasanya bepergian bersama Aomine itu bikin Kagami baper habis habisan. Aomine ini suka enggak kira kira kalau main barengan.  
Kagami sangat ingat bagaimana ia yang sekarat akhir bulan malah diajak bermain taruhan pertandingan Moto GP. Pertandingannya memang seru, pakai ada tendangan selama tikungan pula. Namun ya takdir tidak sedang tertawa pada Kagami. Ia kalah. Hasilnya ia harus membuatkan makan siang untuk Aomine selama seminggu penuh. Makan siang lobster amerika yang lebih mahal dari kit kat berlapis emas.

"Lo ama Horikita Mai kawe terus gue ama siapa? Lo jan bercanda. Gue jones! Maksud lo apa, aho?"

"Tu cewek bentar lagi jadi cewek lo. Dah lo tenang aja men."

"Lo kok tahu?"

"Gampang aja. Tuh cewek masang duck face."

Aomine menerapkan asas ujian yaitu mengarang bebas pada argumennya kali ini.

"Emang kenapa kalo duck face?"

"Berarti doi siap lahir batin buat nyium elo."

Kagami bingung, sebenarnya apa hubungan antara duck face dengan hasrat ingin mencium. Entahlah, hanya saja kagami sering menemui Aomine membuat kesimpulan dalam mode mode vurnu. Kalau lihat gadis manis berpose menjulurkan lidah, Aomine juga suka berpikir vurnu. Lihat onee san pakai pakaian olahraga ia juga vurnu lagi. Terakhir ia pernah mendapati mata Aomine berkabut kabut tipis melihatnya sedang menjilat es krim. Mungkin kecurigaan Kagami tentang otak Aomine yang berkapasitas 4GB full video format 3gp akan terbukti.

"Hhhh. Ngaco lo."  
Aomine menggeleng geleng yakin. Kokoronya Kagami sudah karatan. Makanya ia tak kunjung paham taksiran perempuan

"Kita taruhan. Kita dobel date besok. Kalo tuh cewek jadi pacar lo, lo harus beliin gua baju lebaran idul fitri tahun ini."

"Dosa lo. Ganti dah! Kalo cewek itu tar jadi pacar gue, gue kasih lo sepatu basket gue yang tempo hari lo pinjem buat one on one ama Akashi."

"Oke deh. Ngga papa. Baju lebaran biar besok emak yang ngurus."

"Dan kalo cewek itu gagal jadi pacar gue, lo harus nyium laki di kelas kita tepat di depan gue. Enak kan lo kalah taruhan tetep kebagian nyium orang."

"Lo tuh ngasih solusi yang waras dikit dong."

"No. gue nggak puas kalo lo enggak menderita."

Berat hati Aomine mengiyakan. Anggukan lemas sembari sebuah tawa kemenangan yang sedikit meresahkan warga.

Dua ronde basket dengan kemenangan telak Kagami karena versus mainnya lebih mengkhawatirkan hukuman dari Kagami ketimbang bermain basketan.

*SUICCHON*

.

.

Catatan pojok :

Hehe. Hehehe. Aokaga lagi.

Ya soalnya saya kalau enggak aokaga enggak bisa cinta! T^T

dan ini fic yang saya persembahkan khusus untuk Frea sensei. Sengaja saya tak kasih lihat padamu atau minta kau betakan seperti biasa XD terimakasih atas ficmu yang khusus buatku kemarin. :3 Dan terimakasih buat banyak hal juga XD

Sedikit curhat, ini terinspirasi dari masa SMK saya. Dimana saya sekolah di sekolah wanita dan sekolah tetangga adalah sekolah laki. Ya meski dua duanya sudah jadi sekolah umum tapi tetap saja siswa wanita dan siswa lelaki mendominasi sekolah masing masing.

Oke, reader sekalian berkenan meninggalkan komentar?

Salam untuk kalian semua dan sensei wanita di luar sana.

SUICCHON


End file.
